Naruto the Ninja i think
by DualX
Summary: This story is where Naruto is appointed to be traines to the strongest kage ever. A bit OOC, and there may be pairings like HinaXNaru and SakuXSasu.rnYay chapter 7 is up. CONFFETI
1. Chapter 1 Naruto in Konoha

Hello my first fic. I hope you like it.

''Blah'' normal speech

''_Blah'' thinking_

''**Blah'' Nine tails demon fox**

Naruto the ultimate ninja

(A/n this I just an preview of my fic, this will start right after Naruto anime episode 106 since I don't have 107 yet we say the where in Konoha)

Chapter 1 Naruto in Konoha

Team Kakashi had just entered the Gates of Konoha just before Dawn, how they did get Naruto to wake up is an mystery to even me the Author, well anyway Naruto did fall asleep once again, Sasuke did smile evil to give him Punch Naruto awake no Jutsu (A/n I am really sorry that my Jutsus have lame names) when Kakashi did put down his Come Come Paradise and said ''Free Ramen at Ichiraku Ramen''.

Then right before Sasuke did use Punch Naruto Awake no Jutsu, Naruto had wake up and did speed up so fast that Kakashi almost cared, Sasuke was a bit down because he didn't hit Naruto.

They did go to the restaurant and meet something big; it's only Naruto that have eaten a lot Ramen that even Kakashi was surprised.

(A/n I now that Kakashi wasn't on there mission but he is hear)

Well Kakashi had to report to the 5th and everybody did go each ways, then Naruto did meet someone. Who was it, ''Hi'' said the blond head when the man did come out of the shadows, ''_He looks just like the 4th hokage_''.

''Hello'' said the man and Naruto did notice a sword on his back; he did raise his hand and did hit him in the shoulders so the he passed out.

Naruto did awake where he was in an Garden an big one, he was kicked awake of the 4th Hokage one-a-be. ''Hey wake up'' said the 4th Hokage one-a-be Naruto did yawn and asked ''Who in the World of the Hokage are you'' the blue eyed man said ''I am your father, and my Name is Yondaime Arashi.

Nasty little cliff ye I now but Review, Arigato to those that review.


	2. Chapter 2 The training

''Blah'' normal speech

''_Blah'' thinking_

Naruto the ultimate ninja

Chapter 2 Thue training

Naruto did just, uhmm well he was suprise, he did look at the 4th and said ''It's like looking in a mirror, you lock just like me'' the blue eyed kid said ''but where are we Dad''.

He waits a second before he answered ''we are in the world of the dead and living'' the 4th said, Naruto did ask ''What where!!! But you are dead and I am alive. On no I AM DEAD'' the little boy did say something about no Ramen, Sakura and no defeating Sasuke.

The 4th did get a big sweet droop on his back head.

''Uhmm, well I am Supposed to train you, we will start with Taijutsu, and I will give you some weight's'' Naruto did take the weights, and did droop it on the ground an yelled out loud

''WOW It's REALLY heavy'' the 4th did explain that it does weight 1000 kg and you are going to have one on each wrist and leg and your back. ''Naruto, I have to teach you everything I now, we will train for 10 years here.

Naruto did train whit his Taijutsu in 6 months before he got his usual speed back, he did train in three years before he had mastered the Ultimate fighting style in Taijutsu, then he did start to how to control the Nine tails Chakra, Genjutsu and ninjutsu, on that he did use 4 years on controlling the chakra of the nine tails and all Taijutsu.

Genjutsu he did have problems whit and on one or a reason The Kyuubi did cooperate with him was unknown plus he did tech him every Taijutsu and Genjutsu ever and he did tech him every Kinjutsus he did now about.

When Naruto 18 he had mastered almost everything, he did have problems whit using the sword of elements, or like I would have said it he sucked, he couldn't use the sword, because the sword I controlled by the mind (a/n as you now he is stupid).

When he did become 21 he did absorb the nine tails, and he did learn everything about tenketsus.

He would get a last present, you will get the grade as ''**Yousokage'', (Element Master).**

Naruto this is the last time you will se me, I may visit your mind there lot of space after the Kyuubi, remember you are now Immortal, not invincible, and take this sword my **yousoken **an proof, I will miss you my son'' said the 4th with tears in his eyes an Naruto did give him an hug before he did cry out loud on his Shoulder.

The blue eyed now grown up Ninja did get a Punch Naruto back to reality no Jutsu, ''Naruto, my son before you get that, you will have to defeat the the Yousokages, they use each an Element non other but you use them all. This is the list.

Yousokage list

Yousokage of Shokubutsu (Plants) the 1st Hokage

Yousokage of Aisu (Ice) the Aisukage

Yousokage of Mizu (Water) the 1st Mizukage

Yousokage of Kaze (Wind) the 2nd Kazekage

Yousokage of Ishi (Stone) the 1st Tsuchikage

Yousokage of Raikou (Lightning) the 1st Raikage

Yousokage of Hinote (Fire) the 4th Hokage

Yousokage of Tomoshibi (Light) Unknown

Yousokage of Ankoku (Darkness) Unknown

The 2nd Yousokage Uzumaki Kakein (Your Mother)

The 1st Yousokage Uzumaki Goku (Your Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Father)

Naruto did look at the list an did say the only prace that could fit ''Holy mother of God''

Nasty Cliff-hanger, cheeses plz review I need it now

Arigato.


	3. Chapter 3 The fight

''Blah'' normal speech

''_Blah'' thinking_

Naruto the ultimate ninja

Chapter 3 the Fight

Yousokage list

Yousokage of Shokubutsu (Plants) the 1st Hokage

Yousokage of Aisu (Ice) the Aisukage

Yousokage of Mizu (Water) the 1st Mizukage

Yousokage of Kaze (Wind) the 2nd Kazekage

Yousokage of Ishi (Stone) the 1st Tsuchikage

Yousokage of Raikou (Lightning) the 1st Raikage

Yousokage of Hinote (Fire) the 4th Hokage

Yousokage of Tomoshibi (Light) Unknown

Yousokage of Ankoku (Darkness) Unknown

The 2nd Yousokage Uzumaki Kakein (Your Mother)

The 1st Yousokage Uzumaki Goku (Your Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Grand Father)

Naruto did read probably truth it, to memorize it; the first battle will be against the 1st Hokage.

''Naruto, this is the list over the strongest shinobies ever, be careful'' the golden haired man said, with a tear in his eye.

Naruto had to fight, he had to return, to protect everyone, as he did go on the battle field, many leaves did float in the air and making a circle then the 1st Hokage did appear.

''Hello Naruto my Grand Grand Grand Grand Son, I hate to fight you but every fight will be to the death or defeat, you can also give up'' Naruto said ''Let the game begin.''

(A/n you though I would leave you with an Cliff-hanger like this (Runs away from the Kunais)

''Taiju! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'' yelled the blond as about 12000 Naruto's did get ready to fight, then he did run for Uzumaki Naruto Full Combo Plus, they did try to kick him as he shouted ''Secret Jutsu! Wall of Flowers'' as a big wall of flowers did blossom in an awesome big wall. Naruto did take an Kunai with an exploding note trowed it an yelled out so loud that the author had to shut him down ''KAGE KUNAI BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!'' as about hundred Kunais did hit the plant wall and Explode, there was an big crater there now Naruto did put his hands back his head an said 'Victory I WIN'' then the 1st Hokage did kick him in the Guts and sent him flying away, an beaten Naruto did lie on the ground after the Impact an heard the 1st Hokage shout ''Hey kido, if your that weak you can't become Hokage after all.

Naruto that was very tiered right now did try to come up on his legs, but that kick did hurt A LOT. As he did he said ''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'' only two very weak and useless Naruto's laid there, ''HAHAHAHA I told you with so little power you will never become Hokage.

Naruto did flare up at the use of the Kyuubis Chakra, as Naruto did show him the Demon eyes he yelled ''Think an Demon like you will ever defeat me'' Naruto did roar as he did look right in to his eyes and yelled ''Hell no Jutsu, level 2'' As the seconds passed you could hear only the screams of the 1st Hokage, as he fainted he was the winner and did run over to him an said in an calm voice ''Are you alright'' the man nodded and asked what jutsu that was ''I was the Image of hell that the Kyuubi had, I can only use level 2 but I now that's it is 9 levels''

As he was decided the winner he did jump a bit before he did pass out because of fatigue.

As His father did carry him to a very comfy bed he did fall asleep, and did smile like always. While he was asleep, well his dreams was, RAMEN, he had an all fabulous dream that he could eat Ramen ALL day long.

_**In Konoha**_

It was the day after Naruto had been ''kidnapped'', but as you may now no one nows that he is gone yet, they did wait for Kakashi and Naruto, as the hours passed, no Naruto was sighted, then Kakashi did appear reading on Come Come Paradise volume 67, an said ''Sorry I'm late, an Old Man did fall on his but so I had to take him to the hospital'' _Hmm wheres Naruto i am the one thats usually late not him_ he thought ''Where is Naruto'' they didn't now.

As they did spread out to look for him they found nothing, not even a clue, he did go to the 5th Hokage Hokage-sama, Naruto's missing'', Tsunade did rise and said ''Nothing to worry about he may have been training in the woods and then passed out'' Kakashi did get an sweat droop on his head as he did go out the window.

As the days passed no Naruto was seen, in the office of the 5th was Jiraya and did talk to Tsunade ''We have to find Naruto, if someone have kidnapped him, to try and use the Kyuubis Powers we may be doomed, Jiraya, you did train him for a wile do you sense his Chakra''.

The old man did sit down i a Lotus, all he did say was ''Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm'', as the minutes passed bye Jiraya said ''Tsunade-Sama, he may be Killed or kidnapped, but to hide that chakra is impossible'' Tsunade did sit down to think as Kakashi did come trough the window. ''Hokage-Sama, did you find anything about the wear a bouts of Naruto'' said the silver haired sensei, ''I think I now where he is Tsunade-sama'' said the old sannin. ''where'' said the old 'but' beautiful women, ''Someone could have killed him or he was kidnapped to another world''

That was an all to nasty cliffhanger hey or what do you think now i have updated Chapther 3 Oi an new Cappy finished and they seem to become longer for every day.

To those that Review Arigato.

Reviews

Rik V :You are right with that I do rush my story, but there will be flash back, and I my re writhe the story, I now I did rush a bit, but I try to update each chapter when I have time

Nazukego no hentaisha: I now that very well, but as I said I will have flash backs and the chapters will be longer.

That's to the reviewers I thank them for helping me, I got about an Billion ideas, in next Chapters you will encounter Naruto's Secret scroll of

Lame Jutsus.

If you wonder what that is then it is Jutsus like, ''Turn on the Light no Jutsu'' or ''Make some chips no jutsu''


	4. Chapter 4 Where is Naruto

''Blah'' normal speech

''_Blah'' thinking_

''**Blah'' Nine tails demon fox**

Naruto the ultimate ninja

Disclaimers: Sorry for not noticing earlier but, Naruto and any character you recognize from the Anime isn't mine; I don't own anything except the plot and some Jutsus.

Chapter 4. Where is Naruto

The old man did sit down I a Lotus, all he did say was ''Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm'', as the minutes passed bye Jiraya said ''Tsunade-Sama, he may be Killed or kidnapped, but to hide that chakra is impossible'' Tsunade did sit down to think as Kakashi did come trough the window. ''Hokage-Sama, did you find anything about the wear a bouts of Naruto'' said the silver haired sensei; ''I think I now where he is Tsunade-sama'' said the old sannin. ''Where'' said the old 'but' beautiful women, ''Someone could have killed him or he was kidnapped to another world''

''What do you mean by another World'' says the 5th ''well you now he may be chosen to be Yousokage'' a silence meet them before both sannins begun to laught their self stupid.

They did send out an ANBU squad very the leader was Kakashi, as the weeks passed no Naruto was seen, and 6 month after he had disappeared he was declared dead, they did have an little funeral for him, only his friends from the Chunnin exam did come and some of the villagers.

_**Back in somewhere**_

Naruto had just woken up ands said, weird he didn't say anything, but as he did rise out of bed he did eat 20 bowls of Ramen, he did win the last fight so the next on the list was Yousokage of Aisu (Ice) the Aisukage, and he did now that it would be a cold battle.

As he did put on his weights and clothes his father did get him to the next battle, but he was extremely surprised that it was to people there ''father ho is the second man over there'' said the blond head will still looking tired. ''It's his brother the Yousokage of Mizu (Water) the 1st Mizukage'' as Naruto did hear that he said ''WHAT, WHY DO I HAVE TO FIGHT AGAINST 2 PEOPLE, THAT'S UNFAIR'' his father did laugh as he did whisper ''they are twin brothers, one use ice the and the last use wind.

He did went on the stage and let the game begin, Naruto did take 2 Kunais from nowhere and did run at an super Human speed, as he was to attack the brothers shouted ''Ice tornado no Jutsu'' as an tornado of Ice did come towards Naruto, he said ''Fire Bomb no Jutsu'' as an large fire ball did hit the Ice tornado, an mist was created, and Naruto did take his Sword and did go in to an Taijutsu fight, they both had two katanas, but 2 was of Ice and 2 was of Wind, as Naruto did charge an shadow did come back Naruto as he did feel the ice katana hit his shoulder ''You are good that stab was for your hearth'' the Ice nin said, ''Ken Bunshin no Jutsu'' Naruto screamed as about ten swords did fight like 10 men, he did fight both of them as he heard the Kazekage shout ''Wind blade tornado'' I did take Naruto and blood did spill all over him, he did laugh as the Tornado stooped he did se his brother laying there decapitated, Naruto did use ''Body lock no Jutsu, surrender or die'' said Naruto as all ten swords was around his head, ''I.. I g... I gi-give up'' he did chocked out before Naruto did release his grip. He did thank for the battle and did look at the list.

Yousokage of Ishi (Stone) the 1st Tsuchikage

Looks like another hard battle; he did wonder what happened to his friend.

_**In Konoha, Cemetery**_

''Naruto-kun, I love you, but I never got the chance to te-tell you this, I will be strong for you Naruto-kun'' said Hyuga Hinata, as tears did run down her face, she felt an arm on her shoulder as she saw Lee-san fully recovered after the successfully operation, he said ''He was an good friend, we did all like him, now when he's gone well, sniff'' then a stream of tears did run down his face.

_**Back to where Naruto is.**_

He did wake up after a fantastic dream of, you'll never guess what, is it 1.Money, 2.Nude women or 3. Ramen. And the Correct answer is ..... RAMEN.

He also did dream that the Kyuubi did visit him, he did tech him an Jutsu, he did perform the seals, then 10 Naruto's did appear and they become transparent and did go into Naruto u could se the Extra Chakra, flow trout him. He could feel the power; he did make an all mighty appearance and did use a creepy Jutsu he was blown to dust like from the head and down wards, as the wind did carry him to the arena.

As an all power full wind did blow at the arena an silver dust floated trough the wind, as it was in the centre of the little tornado, an shadow did appear, as the man did step out in his orange suit and yells ''I am Konohas number one loudest, most irritating ninja'' with an all to big smile on his face.

''Let the battle being'' said the 4th, as the battle started, Yousokage of Ishi did start with some seals and yells ''Ishi Bunshin no Jutsu'' about 7 stone Golems did come out of the ground, and they did all perform seals Naruto didn't waste his time as he did do seven seals very quickly and said ''Demon fire no Jutsu'' The black fire that did come out of his mouth was black and nothing where to see, after the fire was gone he could se red glowing Golems of glass ''Ice from hell no jutsu'' another forbidden jutsu, the cold did break the glass in to a zillion pieces.

As he did walk to him he heard him shout ''Mythical fire no Jutsu'' a jutsu used by Itachi, as the black fire did come towards Naruto he did a seal and yelled ''Water barrier no jutsu''. Then he could fell a kunai in his back, it was at trap, hi did turn around and did se him, ''A Bunshin'', he did take out the Kunai and did hit it in the shoulder, as something did hit him in the back, _another Bunshin _He thought as he did use the familiar seal ''taijuu! Kage Bunshin no jutsu'' as about 700 hundred Naruto's appeared.

''U-ZU-MA-KI Naruto rendan'' as 7 bunshin did fly thought the air, then 6 exploded and did attach Naruto, but then Naruto did appear behind him, with the tiger seal and shouted '' **Konohagakure Furui Taijutsu Suukoujutsu: Itami no Sennen (Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: 1,000 Years of Pain)**'' as he did use the jutsu you now what happens, well any way he did fly through the air holding his but and the fingers of Naruto did shine like in the anime, the last he heard was ''I GIIIVVVEEE UUUUUUPPPPPPP''. As all the dead ninja did get a big sweat droop on their head, it got bigger when Naruto did celebrate.

(A/n should I quit with this cliff-hanger)

Nope I won't do that then you would kill me or something.

The next day Naruto did eat 100 bowls of Ramen he was really hungry. He had got a letter

Dear Naruto

The Yousokage of Tomoshibi (Light) Unknown and the Yousokage of Ankoku (Darkness) Unknown won't be able to fight as we couldn't find them, the Yousokage of Raikou (Lightning) the 1st Raikage did give up, because of, we don't now.

The next battle is against your Father.

Yay I gona fight dad this time I won't use my weights, as he did put the weights on ten ton in the closet, the closet did fall together. As he did run to the arena at super human speed hi didn't come to it, ''an Genjutsu'' he said, before he did make a seal and said ''Dispel'' as the illusion disappeared, he did continue to run as he maid it to the arena there was blood everywhere he did jump to the middle, were two men and one women the three last battles he thought, hi did find an letter where it was written.

_Dear Naruto_

_You are now the 3 Yousokage, if you read this then were dead, killed by Orochimaru, the sword is with you all the time, and my son be careful, this is the seals that bring you back to your world, you will be 17 years old and you are 2 years, older then your friends._

_Love your mother._

Naruto did flare up in rage did the seals quickly as he did pass out, when he did wake up, he was in the forest, he had the weights on and did jump up a tree, he could se Konoha about 3 miles from here, he did perform an seal and use the Dust no jutsu, as he did appear in the thin air in front of the guard, he did perform the tiger seal and said with a bit fear in his voice ''Who are you, show me some ID or I will attack'' the Ninja guard said ''I come in peace, I won't attach you even if you attacked me'' the guard did look at the black cape in the little wind that was, and the hat didn't show his face. He did jump over the wall, and did walk strait to Irichumarus and ordered an Ramen after 20 bowls he paid the man and did jump to the Hokage's office, ''Hello Old women'' the blond said, she did turn around in her chair and did look at Naruto, ''You, no one expect Naruto calls me that, take it back or will'' she didn't finish her line as Naruto did take his hat of, ''NARUTO, YOUR ALIVE'' she did jump at him in a big hug that gave him air problems.

''I want to see Kakashi, I want to join the, old gang, even if I'm 2 years older'' as Kakashi did appear after climbed trough the window and said ''Team 7 are don with the mission and ready to report'' Naruto did hit Kakashi week in the back as he turned and said ''HUH'' the silver haired Jounin did look at the blond boy and said ''NARUTO, YOUR ALIVE'', as Kakashi did jump to give him an hug he summoned the Yousokage sword and said ''be careful '', ''THAT'S THE ELEMENT SWORD, YOU ARE THE 3rd Yousokage'' yelled the Silver haired man, Naruto had to use Shut Kakashi up no Jutsu on Kakashi. After a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong talk they did understand everything.

''Sooooo, can I join the gang'' Kakashi didn't now but said ''n'' ''PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU'' yelled Naruto as his eyes changed into beautiful cute puppy eyes, he couldn't resist so he said ''Welcome back''.

_**Somewhere in the woods, Training Area**_

''Kakashi said he had a surprise to us'' said Sakura Happily, as Sasuke just looked cool. About 3 hours later, ''Hello, I have an Surprise'' the silver haired Jounin said, ''Your late'' said Sakura ''But what is the surprise'' se fluttered out, an kunai was thrown out of the bush against Sasuke, he did catch it with his Sharingan activated, he pulled out about seven shurikens and did throw them, then an shadow did run out and was hit by the shurikens, but then 7 more appeared still a shadow, and Kakashi did read his Come Come Paradise Volume 5, Sasuke did do some seals as he felt an Kunai at hi throat, then the Jounin said ''Say Hi to NARUTO'' then did read his CCP, _Naruto, but his dead. _She did look at the shadows that disappeared, and did see an Older version of Naruto with an Kunai on Sasuke's troth, ''Uhmm, Naruto move away that Kunai please'' Naruto did put the kunai back as he jumped in front of them, _This is Naruto, he was so fast that I couldn't se him or the chakra_.

''NARUTO, YOUR ALIVE'' yelled an pink haired girl as she lunged her self in Naruto's chest ''And your really handsome'' and gave him an kiss on the cheec, ''You now I am 2 years older than you'' he said, as he started on the really long story, after they, I mean he was finished Sasuke said ''Naruto, I challenge you to a battle'' Naruto sis think about that as he turned around and said ''Okay'' ''Come on Dobe'' said the black haired Genin, they did jump in an big area and started the fight, Sasuke started with making some hand seals and said ''Burning Lotus No Jutsu'' as an Lotus formed flame was spitted out of his mouth, and then it hit Naruto, Naruto in the Mean while did use his own seals and whispered ''Water barrier no Jutsu'' as an all big wall did cower Naruto.

Sasuke did see this, he did take out a Kunai with an Exploding note on trowed it and performed a new seal and said ''Kage Kunai Bunshin No Jutsu'' as 700-900 Kunais did hit Naruto, the blood flowed every where, as he said, ''Ha. His as weak as ever'' then he herd ''Taijuu! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu'' as about 6000 Naruto's appeared and did se and rock in pieces.

''Give up Sasuke'' ''NO NEVER'' he did run against him and then every Naruto did attack him ''Fire dragon No Jutsu'' as every Naruto Disappeared, then Sakura did Notice that Naruto was behind him with the tiger seal she yells ''Sasuke, Naruto's behind you and going to use an fire Jutsu'' But before Sasuke did react he heard ''HAHAHAHA to late **Konohagakure Furui Taijutsu Suukoujutsu: Itami no Sennen (Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: 1,000 Years of Pain)** '' as hi did stick his fingers up his arsse and an big sweat drop did appear at Sakura's head, just then Sasuke did Take of flying truth the air holding his but in pain, when Sasuke hit dead ground, he did faint.

Naruto decided to heal him so he did wake upp after two hours, he did challenge once more, this time he woulde't use 'that' jutsu again.

The fight was in the newspaper all over town, and everyone wisperd about the fox child had goten two years older.

The day was hear they did use the Chunnin test Arena and everyone was looking forward to the battle, Kakashi did appear in time unbelivabal, but he notice it was 40 Anbus, in the arena, or then platoons.

Then suddenly an wind started and an million leaves fluw truth the air, the Sasuke did appear in a exsplosion of smoke, Sasuke did prepear the battle, and then some dust did blow in on the arena forming an wirwel wind, and out of it did Naruto come, ''Hello Sasuke, I will show my true strength this time'' said the blond, in a big black coat, ''Haha, I was tired that day, but now I gonna pay back''.

They did jump ten feets apart, Naruto did run towards him, Sasuke yelles ''Fire Dragon No Jutsu'' as a big fire dragon did attack Naruto, he did crash in the wall, then he did rise, ''Drop my weights no jutsu'' he yelled as a billion ton did hit the ground ''Amesing speed anruto have ei Kakashi'' said Gai, ''Gai, you will be whery surprised when Naruto shows hes true powers''

Naruto did hit him but Sasuke did se it was an facke punch, som he tought _Hes gonna kick_ he prepeared for the kick as Narutos fist did come out of the Genjutsu, Sasuke has already seen that was also an fake as he did se Narutos foot kick him in the guts he did block the kick, but that was also an Genjutsu, ''This is the Ultimate Taijutsu style, It uses everything, from forbidden Jutsus to ninjutsus'' he did perform an seal and said ''Flame swords No Jutsu'' Sasuke did jump away, as he did see the flame swords, with chakra enforcement, but htat Chakra wasen't blue it was red ''_the Kyuubis chakra_'' he tought as he performed an new seal it was an very fammiler seal ''Kage Bunshin no jutsu'' he said low as 40 Sasukes did appear out of thin air ''Is he really going to use that Jutsu, that will kill him'' Naruto did se the 40 sasukes sorund him and everyone did yell Chidori, and then the Origanally Sasuke did appear with an full loaded Chidori and yelld ''Infinete Chidori kill'' as all Chidoris did soround Naruto and Blowed him to a billion peces, he did jump away as he did se his body and some logs, the body went poff.

''You tried to kill me there, I have to end this battle quickly'' he summond his sword, made a billion hand seals and said, ''Angel of the death sword lv 1'' the lond yelles out as he charged at Sasuke, he tried to move but his body wase't quick enough to catch him.

Now that's an LOOOOONG chapter lets se 2912 words, I gona love next chapter.

What shall happen in the next chapter will Sasuke survive or die, review met hen.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5 Uchia kills

To my rewires I am sorry, me damned spelling program wouldn't correct for English. Since it was voted for Sasuke to die, I have an all too surprising story.

Chapter 5. Uchia kills.

Naruto did hit him but Sasuke did se it was an fake punch, so he thought _His gona kick_ he prepared for the kick as Naruto's fist did come out of the Genjutsu, Sasuke has already seen that was also an fake as he did se Naruto's foot kick him in the guts he did block the kick, but that was also an Genjutsu, ''This is the Ultimate Taijutsu style.

It uses everything, from forbidden Jutsus to ninjutsu'' he did perform an seal and said ''Flame swords No Jutsu'' Sasuke did jump away, as he did see the flame swords, with chakra enforcement, but that Chakra wasn't blue it was red ''_the Kyuubis chakra_'' he thought as he performed an new seal it was an very familiar seal ''Kage Bunshin no jutsu'' he said low as 40 Sasuke's did appear out of thin air.

''Is he really going to use that Jutsu, that will kill him'' Naruto did se the 40 Sasuke's surround him and everyone did yell Chidori, and then the Originally Sasuke did appear with an full loaded Chidori and yelled.

''Infinite Chidori kill'' as all Chidoris did surround Naruto and blowed him to a billion pieces, he did jump away as he did se his body and some logs, the body went poff.

''You tried to kill me there, I have to end this battle quickly'' he summoned his sword, made a billion hand seals and said, ''Angel of the death sword lv 1'' the blond yells out as he charged at Sasuke, he tried to move but his body wasn't quick enough to catch him.

He did slash Sasuke, the blood it was unbelievably, then an white light erupted as he heard ''Bunshin Nuclear explosion'' Sasuke was about 500 foot from him as the Bunshin leaved an crater that did cover the hole arena, Sasuke did se 8 ANBU that had stopped the Ninjutsu to hit the walls.

''Not bad seems I have to use 'it'' an red light did cover the arena as the Kyuubi did stand up once again, the audience started to attack but it did start to shrink to about 190cm high, big pointy ears red eyes with an slit, and a lot of chakra, the chakra did surround him like an barrier and said ''Sorry Sasuke, but I have to use Uzumakis Secret Bloodline LAME JUTSUS'' everyone that did now Naruto's father did use every Jutsu they knows to protect them self Kakashi did get an all to big droop of sweat on his head.

''Uzumaki style. Lame jutsu **Konohagakure Furui Taijutsu Suukoujutsu: Itami no Mirion (Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: 1,000,000 Years of Pain)**''

He did se as the poor boy did crash, and the screams was so high, that the people in mist, leaf, stone and even sand lifted their head in shock as they heard Sasuke's scream.

"How horrible... Somebody is being tortured..... "

"How sad... Good luck to you son."

"Hope you get well soon. Don't die."

But anyway back to the battle.

Sasuke was falling down from the wall, TOTAL SILENCE.

Seals coverd sasuke, the seal of Orochimaru, he made an seal, the seal of evil ''kukukuku, to bad to kill you Naruto-Kun, Death seal no Jutsu'' darkness did sorround Naruto andhe saw 5 ANBUs taking hold of Sasuke as he fell limp.

Hinata and Sakura where shocked, they did se Tsunade carry away Naruto with a puff and some ninja smoke they where gone

Okey been awhilr since I update. But sorry.

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.

REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.


	6. Foxy Tails

Disclaimers: I own Naruto, I really mean it I own Naruto, but that's why this is called a FANFIC. DUH!!!

Chapter 6 Foxy Tails.

Naruto opened his eyes, the light was blinding, he focused some chakra to his eyes, then it suddenly became darker he had a talk with the Kyuubi.

FLASH BACK.

_Naruto did wake up he heard some water dripping, ''Kyuubi'' he said before he walked through the maze of his brilliant mind (A/N: should be a one way maze. DUH!!!)._

_He did se the cage with the seal over it, he did take a closer look 'Seel' ''what the fuck'' he said seel but shouldn't it be seal not seel._

_He thinks the Yondaime had some grammar problems ''what ever'', ''Yo. You foxy ass fing have to burn fur ball, what happened'' the Yondaime-look-alike said he did se a small shadow._

_An all nude really beautiful girl was standing before him, he did fell some blood pass I mouth he didn't notice he had a small nose bleed, no I minor nose bleed ''Wow'' the Kitsune vessel said._

''_Who are you'' he said looking at the girl with some paper up his nose._

''_**You don't dare saying anything about my**** appearance, but because of that attack the snake used on you affected me**'', ''how'' Naruto asked._

''_**When the darkness enveloped me I could fell me shrinking and after the look at you, you have to, or some minor changes**'' then Naruto did wake up._

END OF FLASH BACK.

He did look at his adorable orange paws, he did walk to the mirror he did scream he had one tail waving happily behind him he had some adorable big foxy ears and real whisker's, he looked at his eyes, they where normal hi looked so adorable even his foot was hairy paws with nails, he looked like the most adorable thing in the world.

Tsunade did barge inn as he heard him scream, he did scream once more because of surprise and he was standing in his birthday suit.

''EEEEEEK'' said… Naruto, ''Wow'' many seals ''Hyuua'' Naruto hits Tsunade out of sheer surprise, and some blood on the ground.

''Let's see, where is my cloth's'', ''Kit, use these seals'' some seal flow into Naruto's head ''Demon, Horse, Snake, Ram, Horse, Dragon, Tiger, Rabbit, Demon Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Onikoutetsu (Summoning Teqnique: Demon Armour)'' an Armour appeared on Naruto's body, fitting like a glove, but to Naruto's luck Jiraya saw it all, he was to visit his number one student.

Naruto did looks in to the mirror taking no notice of Jiraya, he had a Sword, no a katana, it was sharp, he summoned his super sword but then something happened, the two swords fused together, charka was flowing around the blade, water fire sand wind stone ground lightning mist, then it disappeared leaving an kanji 'Blade of Demon's and God's'.

''Naruto what is that'' Naruto turned he seemed to have forgotten about his training with his father, he starred to spin madly around, and then he disappeared.

SOMEWHERE/NOWHERE

''**NARUTO, THIS IS A GIFT FROM YOUR FATHER''**

Darkness did take Naruto, he did fell a pain. A pain.

Cliff hanger, woo hooo.

R & R then I will update more faster.

Naruto: where is Kakashi, damn.

Sasuke: Hmph.

Nartuo: Sasuke, do you now where he is.

Sasuke: with a smirk shut up dobe.

Naruto: what you say Sasuke-hime

Sasuke: I said Dobe, you loud mouthed moron.

Naruto: Shit eating asshole.

Sasuke: Brainless nobody.

Naruto: Arrgoant gay idiot.

Sasuke: week.

Naruto: you stick.

Sasuke: hmph.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun is soooo cooool.

Inner Sakura: Hell yeah.

Poff kakashi appear just behind Sasuke, Sasuke fall's on Naruto eith his motuh to near his croths.

Kakashi: Snap oooo, gay porn Blush

Sasuke: Standing up, brush his clothes Naruto let's kill him.

Naruto: For the first time your right Sasuke-Idiot.

Kakashi: read's come come paradise and look at the picture some blood on his nose wha.

Sasuke/Naruto: Die Kakashi.

Sakura: Oh my god.

Kyuubi: wy kill him, why not kill everyone.

Naruto: Shut the fuck up, if you give me all your chakra anytime, i give the completed editon of all Com Come Paradise.

Kyuubi: Small blush, big nosebleed okey.

Naruto: Pervert, no, Ero-kitsune.

Kyuubi: faint's losed to much blood

Naruto: Sucker.


	7. Tha stupid chapter by me DADADA

Tha most pointless chapter ever.

Disclaimers: If I really owned Naruto I would have been filthy rich I tell you, rich.

Summary: I got bored and did write this pointless chapter.

P.S: I love sugar

P.S.S: I am an S-Class Missing-nin.

P.S.S.S: I am addicted to SUGAR.

P.S.S.S.S:I am drunk.

P.S.S.S.S.S: Itachi is cool.

Chapter 7 the stupidest chapter ever.

Sasuke's Madness

Little Sasuke was walking around in the woods, thinking out every possible way to defeat Itachi, then he saw him, he saw Itachi (A/N: A weasel, but weasel on Jap is Itachi).

''Itachi, die'' Pull's a hammer out of his pocket.

SMASH, CRUSH, SPLASH.

Then Sasuke did laugh, like a maniac.

''I killed Itachi, YAY''.

Naruto appear ''OMG, what have you done to that poor defenceless Itachi, wait ITACHI, oh'' Naruto disappear on some magic way. Then Sasuke walked home ''Sakura-Chan, make love with me,Legeandary inner sakura: SAY YES.

Itachi's stuff

Itachi's birthday

Itachi was standing on some random place like, on Jiraya's head, Tsunade's head or Orochimaru head, but he didn't now that someone was crawling towards him, it was Kisame, but Itachi didn't now that, so Kisame attacked Itachi with an big hug and said ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY NO JUTSU'', ''You have three seconds to let go'' Itachi said.

But of course it was his birthday so he has to get more presents ''hey author I give you three seconds to give me the gift'', ''ye, uhmm, right.''

''attack'', ''okay, okay, your first gift is from Sasuke''

At the same time

Sasukehas a plan, ''Happy Birthday Itachi'' then he pushed out a ten ton anvil, with a red ribbon on it 'Love, Sasuke'.

''trallalalalalalala'', said Itachi but Sasuke said this ''kukukuku''.

Then Itachi said ''splat''.

Under the Finals of the Chunnin exam, Shikamaru VS Temari

''Come Out you coward'' Temari Yelled.

''How troublesome'' looks at the Clouds ''If I only could be a clouds, drifting around with no worries, and Girls is so troublesome'' he did ponder a wile before a voice said ''you want to join the Atkatsuki'' Shikamaru did turn around so fast that his neck said Krack (A/N: like in Crach), ''Itachi'' Shika-Hime said.

Now to the real Story

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, pokemon or Dragonball for that manner, but I do own a Game Cube, a Silver Necklace and Teddy Fox with big ears named Kyuubi and an etc……

Naruto Panicked.

''**Kit shut up, I have to teach you to get normal Hands, so you can use the sword**''

''huh, my hands'' he looked at his paws, he looked sad ''where is the gift from my father''

''**Well I reality it's from me, I gona teach you how to hide your appearance, and my Special Taijutsu, the fallen Fox, it can only be use with an Katana or Claws you will now every seal need to now when your back into the past''.**

Konoha the day after Naruto was kidnapped.

Naruto did wake up, in an garbage can, weird, he did brush of his new clothes and started some seal then he said ''what was I supposed to do'' Naruto said, Kyuubi did literally bang his head against the bars, ''to hide you tails and stuff you baka the seals was blah blah blah''.

The Golden haired idiot did think then his hands suddenly made some seals, an light blinded Naruto, he had forgotten his training with his father to become the Yousokage, Kyuubi had possessed his hands he started doing seals and he only had his cool armour and a new Katana, the first's twin I suppose, Naruto did take a look at his watch ''Shit I am going to be late, he made some seals for an fancy teleporting Jutsus and disappeared in an wind of leafs.

''Where is Naruto'' thought Sakura ''but on the plus side I am ALONE with Sasuke.

WITH NARUTO

''Wow this is funny'' the blond said, then on the bridge the wind did pick up and leafs was twirling in a spiral, then Naruto did appear, ''NARUTO, YOU BAKA YOUR LATE'' Sakura yelled after using Devil head no Jutsu, ''Hey, hey I am not that late'' Naruto said waiving his arms in defence.

''Yo, Naruto'' said Kakashi Naruto did some fast thinking ''I got Lost on the road of life''.

''OMG, they are formatting soon Naruto Is going to read Come Come Paradise'' Sakura cried out.

''Okay, to day we got an A-Class mission from the Hokage'', ''what did Tsunade-baba say'' Naruto said out of the air.

''Naruto this mission is that we are going to steal the scroll of seal of the Hidden Mist Village'' Kakashi said with an serious look ''We leave in 30 minutes, so go packing Pronto, meet me at the north gate''.

Naruto got an advice from the Kyuubi, he bought some radios smoke bombs first aid kit, and some exploding seals, Kyuubi did posses Naruto once more to change the seal on those to make them stronger with our Naruto knowing.

He packed some instant Ramen and did go to the north gate, Kakashi and Sasuke was there, then Sakura came running ''WAIT FOR ME SASUKE-KUN'' she yelled.

They started with jumping up in the trees and jumping towards the country of waves.

Just about one day later.

''Wake up we are going to the mist village, this is really an S-class mission, we are going to steal their Scroll of seal''.

Me story this time was on merely 900 words.

Well to those wh still read this rewiwe the more you do the faster I update.

Little Naruto whent for training ''I am goining to return to this village when i am strong'' he said prodly.

5 secs later.

''I am back'' naruto said he opend his jakcet an flexed his muscle in an herculesli way.

Then an Fox head with not an singel hair on it's head tried to force it's way out of the seal.

''Help, his been skinning me alive and is really reallly reaaaaallllly scary'' a little nude fox with some black plates covring his privates with an mark reading ''Made by Fox Inc.''

Then Naruto made some seals banged his hand in the ground and cries out really loud ouch ''Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Mallet-Sama''an biiiiiiiiig mallet was summond ''die, kyuubi, die, and you **futatsuwari**bino Kitsunedon't just stand ther kill him''

READ now...


	8. The real chapter 7

Chapter 7 Misson time.

Disclaimers: If would own Naruto then Hinata would be mine.

Okay the last chapter was a little crappy but this is tha new chapter.

In the country of waves

''Naruto you baka no baka'' Sakura yelled.

''Not everyone has your stamina'' Sakura yelled before she fainted.

Naruto picked her up and he decided that a break may be neseseary ''Kakashi, we have to take an braek'' the blond said to Kakashi.

They decided to camp at Inari & CO.

''Hello, anyone home'' Naruto yelled inside the house.

''Naruto-neesan, your back'' Inari yelled as he hugged his brother with and death grip.

''HELP'' Naruto's eyes said in puppy eye modus.

But to late 'pop' his eye left his head and was dangling.

''Dobe, Naruto is an DOBE'' Sasuke said in an singing voice.

SHOCK

Everyone was looking at Sasuke he did smoke, not just any smoke but **hash.**

Naruto did put his eyes on place and made an clone ''do it'' Naruto said to the clone ''no way, one's is enough'' Naruto did kick him in the but so he kissed Sasuke ''Naruto, that's unfair'' Sakura yelled before ''Kawirami no jutsu'' the clone shouted into Sasukes mouth ''Sauke.kun, your an good kisser'' yelled sakura as she was being in Sasukes mouth.

Short chapter this time, I hope the next is longer.


End file.
